


El Regalo Mas Grande

by rurihiwatari



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #Russianweekend, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurihiwatari/pseuds/rurihiwatari
Summary: En la vispera del cumpleaños 16 de Yuri Plisetsky sus compañeros de equipo deciden llevarlo a un club por su cumpleaños, un poco de alcohol, un poco de celos y amores sin confesar.





	El Regalo Mas Grande

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un drabble, aunque es mas largo hecho para el intercambio de Drabbles por el #Russianweekend.

EL MEJOR REGALO

 

Desde el momento en el que llego al Rink para su entreno, Yuri pudo notar que algo andaba mal, todos fingían que no lo veían, pero al momento de voltear murmuraban; podía sentir sus miradas clavadas en su nuca. Yuri podía escuchar entre los murmullos su nombre repitiéndose una y otra vez, poniéndose muy nervioso.

¿Acaso tenía una espinilla?  
¿Le había crecido un tercer cuerno?  
¿Se estaba quedando calvo como Viktor?

Alejándose rápidamente al baño, excusándose con Lilia, la cual había estado toda la mañana intentando enseñarle la primera parte de su nuevo programa corto. Al entrar al baño, cerró la puerta con llave y camino temeroso al espejo, observándose con detenimiento.

Era hermoso; si es que tenía que admitirlo. Su cabello estaba creciendo, ya pasaba de sus hombros y sus serios ojos verdes lo veían de vuelta; su piel seguía tan nívea y aterciopelada como siempre. No podía notar nada extraño en su reflejo, abriendo su boca y sonriendo para el espejo…. no, no tenía ningún resto de comida, y si había recordado cepillar sus dientes esta mañana. ¿Acaso había posteado algo indebido en línea? No, eso ya era muy paranoico; seguramente se veía más increíble de lo normal este día, pensó satisfecho.

Mila noto que Yuri se marchaba al baño……

Muy bien, recuerden que esta noche es la fiesta sorpresa de Yuri —dijo en voz alta a todos sus compañeros de equipo. Georgi asintió  
No puedo creer que nuestro gatito esté cumpliendo 16, pareciera que fue ayer cuando vino a St Petersburgo —dijo secando una lágrima de sus ojos. —No era más grande que un frijolito —dijo con mucho sentimiento.  
¡WOW! ¿16 años ya? Si que se pasa el tiempo tan rápido —intervino Viktor, Yuri había crecido y se había convertido en un talentoso y hermoso joven. Viktor había tenido el placer de ser testigo de lo mucho que el chico había evolucionado, no solo como patinador; ahora también era un joven que levantaba las miradas de cualquiera que lo viera pasar. — !AMAZING! —Yuuri sonrió  
Son sus dulces 16, tenemos que hacer que este cumpleaños sea especial para Yurio —dijo a todos, la idea de una fiesta sorpresa para el menor sonaba muy bien.   
Bueno, no será una típica fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa en casa de alguien —dijo traviesamente Babicheva —Lo llevaremos a un club a bailar. —dejando a todos más que sorprendidos por aquella idea.  
Mila ¿No es muy pequeño para ir a esos lugares? Preguntó temeroso el japonés —No creo que sea una Buena idea.  
Vamos, no sean aguafiesta. No me digan que jamás fueron a un club cuando tenían dieciséis —respondió Victor de manera sonriente.  
Ese es el espíritu —le siguió la pelirroja.  
Bueno, entonces nos encontraremos a las 7:00 pm en punto, en la estación Zhukovskogo. Yo lo llevaré; así que intenten estar puntuales.

Todos asintieron volviendo a sus entrenamientos, luego de escuchar que se abría la puerta del baño. Yuri salió notando que todos estaban inmersos en sus entrenamientos, volviendo a lo suyo; tenía demasiado que practicar.

Yuri llegó a su casa alrededor de las 4:00 pm, completamente exhausto de su entrenamiento; dejó caer su bolsa en el piso y caminó perezosamente hasta su cuarto… casi arrastrándose a su cama. Quería descansar, intentó cerrar los ojos… estaba muy cansado; sin embargo, su mente inquieta divagaba muy cansado en su pensamiento favorito… Viktor Nikiforov, su estúpido crush de la infancia.

Yuri no había hecho más que obsesionarse con el príncipe de plata, desde la primera vez que lo había visto; aún recordaba como el largo cabello de Viktor danzaba libremente, mientras él se deslizaba por el hielo como si hubiera nacido para ello; ese día todos los seres del planeta se volvieron efimeros, excepto la figura al centro de la pista. Desde ese día, Viktor era su fantasía favorita.

Yuri sonrió para si, había sido un día extenuante y el merecía un premio; estiró su delicada mano abriendo su mesita de noche, dentro tenía una bufanda roja con blanco… se la había robado a Viktor un día que éste, la había dejado descuidadamente sobre las bancas del vestidor, y aún conservaba el delicioso aroma del mayor. Empezando a imaginar a Viktor, sus hermosas manos viajaron, desprendiendo sus prendas, y dejando caer la ropa descuidadamente; Yuri solo podía gemir suavemente,,, recordando cada musculo y cada elongación de esos torneados músculos, impregnado en su memoria….. cada movimiento,

Sintiéndose endurecer, dejó su mano viajar peligrosamente hacia su entrepierna, la cual empezaba a inquietarse por sus pensamientos: lamentablemente fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta, abriéndose la misma. Yuri se asustó soltando su entrepierna y quedándose petrificado; su corazón parecía haberse detenido al escuchar una voz femenina.

¡Oh Yuri! lo siento —dijo riendo la pelirroja y cerrando la puerta tras ella, mientras veía al pequeño de manera divertida, Yuri parecia habérsela estado pasando muy bien.  
¡AHHHH!!! ¡Sal de aquí Vieja Bruja! —gritó el pequeño ruso, lanzándole su almohada, pero la mayor ya había cerrado la Puerta esquivando la mismo. Sonrojándose profusamente y tapando su rostro con sus colchas, el menor sintió morirse, puesto que jamás lo habían atrapado con las manos en la masa… y eso era demasiado humillante. Mila volvió a abrir lentamente la puerta,  
Vine a traerte, vamos a salir por tu cumpleaños dijo riendo tienes exactamente mmm 15 minutos para estar listo úsalos sabiamente - dijo guiñándole un ojo y desapareciendo por el umbral de nuevo.

Yuri se levantó lentamente caminando hacia su closet, y se preguntaba a qué tipo de lugar irían; suponía que sería una reunión en la casa de alguien del equipo, de seguro donde Viktor y el Katsudon. Al pensarlo se entristeció, aún no superaba su amor por Nikiforov, y cada día que lo veía venir acompañando de Yuuri al rink riendo y bromeando, incluso con tiernos bentos llenos de un almuerzo preparado para ambos, era como si alguien le metiera la mano en el pecho y le estrujara el corazón.

Hacía tiempo que Yuri se había resignado, había pasado mucho tiempo tratando de decirle a Viktor lo que sentía por el; pero siempre le ganaba la ira detonada por algún arrebato extraño del mayor.

Viktor siempre se mostraba despreocupado y olvidaba todas las promesas que hacía, incluyendo la promesa de que coreografiaría algo para su debut, Yuri había creido en su palabra cual niño estupido, y odiaba que le vieran la cara de tonto. Aún enfrascado en sus pensamientos, terminó decidiéndose por un pantalón ajustado de color negro, el cual estaba roto en las rodillas, acompañado de una playera negra, la cual también dejaba al descubierto su ombligo; rematando su look con una chaqueta de su estampado favorito.

Sonrió al verse al espejo… se veía muy bien; ya lo había comprobado, mientras daba una vuelta frente al espejo complacido, arreglando su cabello en una coleta y saliendo por la puerta. Mila lo vio sonriendo

Te ves muy bien Yuratchka, ¿Estás listo? No te ves muy contento.  
Estoy listo —dijo con cara de molestia— Es mi cumpleaños, y tengo que pasarlo con unos viejos aburridos ¿Cómo crees que me siento? Bueno… vámonos; al mal paso darle prisa —saliendo de la casa seguido por la patinadora.

Mila tenía su auto estacionado al frente de la casa de Yuri; abriendo la puerta para el chico, Yuri subió al auto colocándose el cinturón; no sabía cómo manejaba la loca esa, y no quería morir en su cumpleaños 16.

Mientras tanto, Viktor se encontraba en su casa y acababa de arreglarse, dándose un último vistazo al espejo; había decidido que ese día sería, cuando al fin pudiera confesársele a cierto chico rubio. Había esperado impaciente el cumpleaños dieciséis del gatito, ya que al fin podría decirle lo que sentía por él, y estaba muy confiado en que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Desde que conoció al rubio, había quedado impactado por la personalidad del chiquillo; tenía un carácter de mil demonios, pero era la persona más perseverante y decidida que había conocido. Yuri era una fuerza de la naturaleza, y con los años de conocerlo había empezado a tomarle cariño; hasta que un día sufrió una caída en un entrenamiento, y el rubio se había ofrecido como voluntario, cuidando de él, cuando había sufrido un esguince leve.

El chico se había portado de maravilla con él, lo cual era extraño; Yuri había sido dulce con él, cuidándolo y ayudándolo a todo paso; eso había contribuído a que Viktor viera al jovencito de una forma diferente. Habían convivido dos semanas día tras día; el tigrillo se había encargado de meterse en el fondo de su corazón.

Viktor, había tratado de evitarlo de cualquier forma, no quería quedarse a solas con el chico; los viajes de la Federación eran un martirio, y evitar mostrar sus sentimientos se le había hecho cada día más y más difícil, hasta que en un momento en el banquete del GPF, encontró una salida. No podía evitarlo más; así que decidió marcharse a Japón, y poner distancia entre ambos.

Pero ahora era diferente, aprendió de Yuuri lo importante que era ser leal con tus sentimientos, y había pensado en dejar de posponer sus dos palabras favoritas… aquellas que empezaban con la letra “L, y el amor… era algo que él no se tomaría más a la ligera. Sin más tiempo que perder, salió decidido de su apartamento hacia el club.

Yuuri podía notar que Viktor se veía diferente, quizás esta vez sería capaz de decirle a al gatito lo que sentía por él. A petición de Viktor, fingió tener un interés amoroso con él, para mantener al rubio alejado del mayor… pero Katsuki sabía que no sería para siempre. Inevitable era sentirse triste, pues se había enamorado irremediablemente de Viktor; no obstante, él sabía que el corazón del medallista dorado… no era suyo; por lo que no tuvo más opción, que marcharse resignado detrás del mayor.

Una bulliciosa Calle de San Petersburgo, fue el lugar de encuentro; Todos se reunieron frente a la estación, acordando en entrar a un novedoso club que se encontraba a unas cuadras, El ambiente estaba muy animado y después de varias copas, el grupo se había separado.

Yuri se encontraba sentando en una mesa, muriendo del aburrimiento; todos los mayores estaban bailando animados, pero Yuri no estaba de espíritu festivo, ya que había visto a Viktor y Yuuri en un rincón del club ,susurrándose cosas al oído; y dándose leves empujones mientras reían.

Eso había arruinado su noche, ya que Yuri era un ser sumamente celoso; maldiciendo el momento en el que decidió haber venido a esta “fiesta sorpresa”, gracias a que los mayores lo habían dejado solo. Había hecho de la suya consiguiendo que todos los hombres que trataban de coquetear con él, le obsequiaran varios vasos de Vodka, y uno que otro Martini; los cuáles había bebido con furia.

No se burlarían más de él, era lo que pensaba molesto, tropezando hacia la pista de baile. El rubio empezó a bailar deshinibidamente, ganándose las miradas de muchas personas en el club… algunas de ellas indecorosas. Un joven de no más de veintidós años se acerco a Yuri.

¿Qué hace tan solo un chiquillo como tú, en un lugar como éste? ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? —le susurró al oído.

Yuri estaba a punto de rechazar la invitación cuando vio a Viktor fijarse en él; se veía molesto, y el rubio decidió mostrarle de lo que se estaba perdiendo. Así que se volvió al joven, aceptando su invitación.

Mmm… ¿Por qué no? Claro que quiero bailar —dijo pegándose al mayor.  
Me llamo Iván ¿Cómo te llamas? —dijo el recién llegado.  
Yuri… me llamo Yuri —esbozó el rubio, mientras bailaba muy sensualmente… pegando su cuerpo al de Iván.

El mayor se sintió afortunado, empezando a bailar de la misma manera que el menor, bajando sus manos desvergonzadamente por las estrechas caderas frente a él; y reposando sus manos en los torneados glúteos del gatito.

Eres muy travieso —susurró al oído de Yuri. El rubio sonrió roroneando a su oído  
Y ni siquiera has empezado a ver lo travieso que puedo ser —le respondió reanudando su sensual danza.

Habían bailado muy pegados durante varias canciones, y sus manos se habían recorrido mutuamente. Yuri no sentia inhibición alguna; no sabía si era por el alcohol, o eran los celos que lo quemaban desde adentro, susurrándole que Viktor lo observaba.

Al cabo de un rato, Iván se sintió confiado de invitarlo a un lugar más privado, a lo cual Yuri aceptó sin siquiera pensarlo; le daria a Viktor un poco de su propia medicina… fue lo que pensó mientras tomaba la mano del mayor, para dirigirse al parqueo.

Viktor habia sido un expectador a todo lo que estaba sucediendo, entre ese descarado universitario y su gatito, sintiendo que cada minuto que pasaba su pulso iba acelerandose, y la ira empezaba a consumirlo, despertando al mostruo de los celos que ahora se apoderaba de él. No podía permitir que ese muchacho se llevara a su gatito; así que decidió seguirlo hasta el parqueo.

!Yurachka! ¿A dónde crees que vas? —dijo sujetando firmemente la muñeca del menor, viendolo seriamente.  
A pasear con Iván… cosa que no te incumbe —dijo Yuri muy molesto. —Vete a bailar con tu aburrido tazón de cerdo, yo me largo de aquí. —El alcohol lo hacía hablar de más.  
Ya lo escuchaste… !pierdete anciano! —esta vez era Iván, quien empujaba duramente a Viktor, para sacarlo de su camino.

El pentacampeón, solo podia oír el murmullo de la gente que los veía interesados; sintiendo las miradas escocer en todo su cuerpo, no podia soportar más la estupida sonrisa del acompañante de Yuri. La ira tomó control de su, cuerpo dejando salir un puñetazo directo al rostro del otro, el cual cayó inconciente en el pavimento. La escena fue más que suficiente, para despertar al rubio del estupor en el que se encontraba, a causa del alcohol.

¡Viktor! ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? —Cuestiónó asustado, sintiendo como el hombre de cabellos plateados, le tomaba de el brazo… arrastrándolo hacia la parte de atrás del club.  
Se puede sabe ¿Qué diablos pasó ahí? ¿Acaso pensabas dejar que ese idiota te llevara su casa, y hiciera contigo lo que quisiera? ¿Es éso lo que quieres, Yuri? ¿Tan poco te respetas? —le reclamó el mayor de manera airada.  
Ohh vaya, y… ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que yo hago? ¿Acaso no estabas muy feliz en un rincón del club, riéndote y contando secretos con tu amigo el cerdo? ¿Por qué no vuelves ahí adentro y te lo llevas a casa de una vez? —vocifero el rubio, al sentirse cuestionado por su accionar, y por demás celoso por ver a Viktor con el katsudon.

Víktor no puedo más, sintiendo como la ira y el deseo nublaban su juicio, tomó al pequeño por las solapas de su chaqueta, presionándolo contra la pared y uniendo sus labios violentamente en un ansiado beso. El mayor saboreó finalmente, esa boca que tanto había soñado en probar.

Yuri no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo; Víctor devoraba su boca con pasion, arremolinando sus sentimientos, y haciéndole hervir la sangre como si fuera lava de un volcán en erupción. En ese momento, los perfectos ojos de Viktor se posaron sobre el; y unas cristalinas gotas los adornaban, 

Perdóname, pero tú haces que tire mi cordura por la ventana —se justificó el mayor a su oido., —Tú eres mi locura, mi alegria, mi pasion; y te he amado por años. He ansiado el poder decirte estas palabras; y no poder hacerlo antes, me ha costado miles de noches sin dormer… y ya no puedo callarlas más, Te amo Yuri Plisetsky… te amo incluso en contra de mi sano juicio.

Yuri no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando; era como si de repente estuviera en un sueño. Todas esas noches que había pasado en vela, imaginando una y otra vez la forma en que los labios de Viktor susurraban un te amo… habían valido la pena. Esos mismos pensamientos lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad; una realidad que por primera vez, se pintaba mejor que un sueño.

Víctor estudió el hermoso rostro de Yuri, y asumió que el silencio del rubio era una negativa a sus sentimientos… soltándole lentamente. 

Perdóname, no queria importunarte con mis sentimientos. Juro que no volveré a mencionártelo más, pero por favor… al menos dame el placer de tu amistad —le suplicó el mayor, aferrándose inútilmente, a la idea de conformarse con lo mínimo; con las migajas que pudiera recibir de su gatito-

Yuri sonrió; estaba tan feliz que sentía que en cualquier momento, iba a elevarse del suelo, para flotar cual pluma que se deja llevar, a donde el viento lo desee; y él… se estaba dejando llevar por sus sentimientos, y los de Viktor.

Tus sentimientos no me incomodan en lo más mínimo, ya que convenientemente… yo siento lo mismo por ti —fue su oportuna respuesta, jalando a Viktor, y llevando sus labios hacia los suyos-  
¡AMAZING! —para corresponder con prontitud, a los besos de su gatito.

Y asi fue como bajo la resplandeciente luz de la luna, y el reloj marcando las 12:00 de la noche… Yuri Plisetsky cumplió sus dulces dieciséis; con la mejor compañía, el mejor novio; con los besos y los labios más exquisitos que pudiera saborear. Y lo mejor de todo, es que ahora contaba con la edad de consentimiento, que le permitiría estar con su amado Viktor, sin miedo ni restricciones.

Sin duda alguna, aquellos besos y aquella declaración de parte de Viktor, habían sido… el Regalo Más Grande que pudiera recibir.

 

FIN


End file.
